


when words fail in the spaces of silence and words unsaid [PODFIC]

by alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts
Summary: Felix’s eyes have this little glint when Minho asks for Jisung’s number, but he never divulge that line of thought he had. Minho’s first instinct when he came into possession of the number was to simultaneously challenge Jisung to a duel on the ice and also to thank him for the wonderful tune of depression and death of Hellevator.Jisung calls him right after but he doesn’t say much, just laughs over the phone, at his messages or him, Minho doesn’t know, but it’s a good sound, Jisung laughing. He’d like to hear it more.or winter olympics, minsung, minho being salty on the ice and gays gays gays everywhere
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	when words fail in the spaces of silence and words unsaid [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayjem_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjem_jam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When words fail in the spaces of silence and words unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410035) by [jayjem_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjem_jam/pseuds/jayjem_jam). 



[when words fail in the spaces of silence and words unsaid 01:02:54](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hVPYCO8Y1L80XkjkIyBXOGRC-1WQ4Rjd/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
